Caught Into The Spider’s Web
by darkflowerrose
Summary: There was once a beautiful butterfly who flew freely only to be caught into the web of a spider. The infant, her son was a burden of pain to her. For so long she felt as though she had been falling in an abyss…of pain…guilt…dishonor…and so much more.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha nor the characters, but I do own the plot/Sumire. I do not make any profit off this story.

**A/N:** I always wondered that Onigumo's name is weird so I thought deeply and took a deeper thought on how the yokai who granted him a body thus killed Kikyo. So here's my thought of how Onigumo/Naraku became to be. I may just do another "One Shot" of Sumire and Naraku meeting face to face. Like mother like son. Let me know in reviews! Enjoy!

**Word Meanings:**

**Daimyo- Feudal Lord**

**Sumire- Violet**

**Yokai- Demon**

**Onigumo- Demon Spider**

Many years ago, there was a hime of enchanting beauty, her name was Sumire. Yet this woman had to courtship the tragic pain of dishonorment.

She was arranged to be wedded to a young daimyo, but on the day of getting ready to be wedded, a gang of rogues kidnapped her thus their leader forced himself on her. She prayed to her ancestors for strength, but even they couldn't help her then.

Only to return home to a worried lord: her father, when he saw she was crying and bleeding. He began to beat her, she cried and begged him to stop, telling him that she hadn't wanted it, that she had fought the man. But she was only a child, barely thirteen and he had been a fully grown man. What could she have been expected to do? Her father didn't care, he beat her for being spoiled, for destroying his dreams. Who would want her now? She was dirty, damaged property. No daimyo would marry her now.

Sumire was cast out of her family, only living inside the castle away from humanity. When it dawned on her that she was pregnant, she had not expected labor to be so painful. It happened right after a spider had bitten her. She was cross and tired and the spider bit her, then the pain started.

At first, she thought the spider was poisonous and she would die. But the pain seemed to be in the same place as her woman's troubles always were. She didn't know what to do, so she left her room, but she couldn't go to her father. She sat on her knees and cried for a long time before something popped inside her and water flowed between her legs. She squatted on the ground and screamed to the heavens as she pushed the little life from her body.

A boy.

How she had wished for a girl.

Disgusted with him, she lifted him and hissed, _"You are the blame of my existence. You are the spider that bit me. You are spawned from a yokai and will undoubtedly be a yokai like Him. So I name you Onigumo." _This only added to her misery, her agony, as the infant cried. Her son was a handsome thing, but his eyes were the same as his father's. His hair was dark brown like his father's. The only feature the boy shared with was the face. She hated that she saw so much of the man who raped her in her son. This child, for all the pain and misery it had caused her, was nothing but a disappointment. A pest.

However, Sumire knew that there was one thing that needed to be done. One thing to teach the little bother before she sent him away...

Onigumo did not live a good life. He was always hungry as a child and his mother would beat him if he cried. She would scream at him and tell him how worthless he was. How he had ruined both their lives and didn't deserve the fish she brought him, or the vegetables or the rice she occasionally stole from the village. When he was four, she sent him into the village at night to steal rice and better food than they had. He hated his mother as much as she hated him. _"You will be just like him." _She said as she beat him when he was young. _"You will hurt everyone. You will make them suffer, as I suffer."_ He would beg her to stop when he was very young, but by the time he was three, he knew it would make the beating worse. So he would take it in silence, stifling the tears that wanted to flow.

Sumire kept her son at her side for a year more, teaching him all that he needed to learn. She was pleased that he hated her just as much as she hated him, and took pride in his strong will as a man.

In this way, she sent him away. _"Remember my darling son, you were unwelcoming in this world. You must fantasize about supreme power, becoming as tainted as yourself."_

He turned, still a man, yet decades removed from the innocence and naiveté of youth, and trudged towards his life, as a wild bandit Sumire was pleased.

Sumire returned to the manor only to slaughter her entire family along with everyone else in the manor. But the most intriguing sight was her expression - one of crazed fury, laughing. The rest of her life was spent there, alone in the shadows. The remains of the skeletons were only left in the hallways and rooms.

Human yokai slayers who were sent by warlords and the competing yokai were to slay then claim the mysterious empty manor. All at once, their agonizing screams thundered around her, those wicked claws dripping with the promise of death and destruction were thrust to her sides, making them seem as sharp extensions of her arms, the bastards that dared to oppose the might of the one and only woman who could possibly silence their cries of horror upon seeing their comrades so quickly slain. - the Venomous Butterfly Sumire.

Fifty, sixty, seventy years passed. Sumire was no longer a beautiful hime. She felt her age, felt the weight of a lifetime on her shoulders. Humans encroached upon her manor, and she cared little.

Then one day, she saw one of the humans. A woman, perhaps at her youth age, with more beauty that of which Sumire desired. With her shrewd eyes flashing, came to a gruesome conclusion: _"I wish to remain forever beautiful and young. This girl will suit me nicely."_

She rammed her katana into the woman. When she finally died, she took the woman body to the manor. Attracting yokai from the fresh spill of blood, she offered a deal to them that the only way they would have the woman's corpse was to let her absorb them to gain eternal beauty.

As they filled her body, she could feel the adrenaline pumping through that young cold beauty. Another fifty years passed, she sensed of a terrible tainted aura, her son's.

When she released half of the yokai inside her body, spilled out because of madness of her crumbled crushed son wouldn't be able to gain the favor of the beautiful miko, Kikyo.

The sinister favor of his desire, she let the yokai granted.

She knew what he desired so she made his fantasy come true._ "If this world hated him so, he hated it even more and they will all pay one day."_

On that day, Naraku was born….


End file.
